Pazu Pan the Series Season 1
Original cast from the first and second stories are back. Characters introduced this season: Neverland News Studio reporter and her husband: Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) and Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) Neverland News Studio workers: Dr. David Q. Dawson (As assistant editor), Olivia Flaversham (As chief editor) (The Great Mouse Detective), Fievel Mousekewitz (As chief editor's boyfriend) (An American Tail), Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong (As boom operators), Bluster Kong (As self-absorbed, yet cowardly, cameraman), Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Candy Kong (As secretary), and Cranky Kong (As boss) (All from Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Neverland police: Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie (The Simpsons) Founder of Neverland News Studio: Simba (The Lion King; As a human) San's husband: Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) Neverland's jewel thief: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Neverland thief: Jack O' Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween; As Jack O'Lambert in his human form, and he'll become the pumpkin-headed freak he is in Season 2) Neverland gangster troublemakers: Team Rocket (Pokemon; Consisting Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Bewear) New London ally: Keoni (Lilo and Stitch) New allies for Pazu's team: Merida (Brave; Originally a mermaid), Crash, Coco, Tawna, and Crunch Bandicoot, and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Syndrome and Infinite's crew's headman: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) More new pirate crew members who are bounty hunters: Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Ripper Roo, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitro Gin, Dr. N. Brio, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, and the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot; Koala, Pinstripe, Ripper, and the Komodo Brothers will start off as humans, but then become mutants in Episode 2 of this season) Season 1 episode count: 8 Season 1 Episode 1: Tracks of the Bounty Hunter (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: After rescuing Basil and Mrs. Brisby from Syndrome and Infinite's crew and ten new bounty hunter recruits, in the form of Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitro Gin, N. Brio, and Nefarious Tropy, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Ripper Roo, Nitros Oxide, and the Komodo Brothers, Team Pazu Pan agree to help them gain a story on the thefts of the equipment, only to discover Syndrome and Infinite behind all of this for someone behind the curtain. Season 1 Episode 2: Cortex's Trap Part 1 Synopsis: Under Uka-Uka's request, Syndrome and Infinite use his mutagen to turn Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Ripper Roo, and the Komodo Brothers into mutants in order to defeat Team Pazu Pan. However, Ashitaka and San witnessed the whole thing and steal the mutagen to show Team Pazu Pan. After all was revealed, they decide to trump over their plot. Season 1 Episode 3: Cortex's Trap Part 2 Synopsis: Last left off from the end of Part 1, after Ashitaka and San are captured by Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew, Team Pazu Pan go through a series of booby traps in a cavern, and then fight some of the bounty hunters' new mutant forms, and Cortex's men to rescue them. Season 1 Episode 4: Jewels are Not a Girl's Best Friends Synopsis: While trying to investigate the jewel thefts, Chief Wiggum is mysteriously seduced by a mysterious woman named Ima Goodlady. Under suspicions however, Team Pazu Pan must solve the mystery quickly and see if Ima Goodlady is connected to the thefts. (Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 1 Episode 5: A Thing About Gods (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: When Jack O' Lambert is hired by Syndrome and Infinite into building Pumpkin Piranhas to hunt down Ashitaka, San, Team Pazu Pan, and those involved with them, our heroes must go in and find out where the heart of the Pumpkin Piranhas is in order to shut them down completely, by temporally working together with Team Rocket. Season 1 Episode 6: Tiny and Dingodile's Excellent Adventure Synopsis: While test piloting a new vehicle for Team Pazu Pan, Pazu, Ralph, Sheeta, Merida, Tiny, and Dingodile stumble upon Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew's conspiracy plot to kidnap Officer Jenny and Mrs. Brisby and use them to find the mysterious power keg for Uka-Uka's body, and after the two targets have been kidnapped, the six Team Pazu Pan members, with Tiny and Dingodile's plan, go to their rescue. Season 1 Episode 7: New Allies for Team Pazu Pan Synopsis: After Team Crash arrives in Neverland through a portal on Syndrome and Infinite's ship, they agree to help Team Pazu Pan save both worlds from destruction by the enemy upon learning that they have the two same things in common; Honor and teamwork. Season 1 Episode 8: Ultimate Showdown (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: Finally receiving a robot body for him by Syndrome and Infinite, Uka-Uka begins his conquest on Neverland and the world, and it's up to our heroes to stop them. For series: Pazu Pan the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies